


High Maintenance Roommate

by tarnished



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Roommates, Tired John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarnished/pseuds/tarnished
Summary: “Think he’ll notice that you were gone the whole evening?”“Not at all”
Relationships: Greg Lestrade & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	High Maintenance Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> Let John sleep.

A hand shaking his shoulder jolted him awake. Watson’s head snapped up, worksheet sticking precariously to his to face, a cowlick making his brown hair stand upright. His eyes adjust from the soft yellow light of the candle chandelier as he stares up at his friend, Lestrade. 

“Lestrade?” Watson’s voice was still hoarse from waking up. 

“Hey mate, you fell asleep in class again,” Lestrade started tidying Watson’s notes into his well-worn rucksack, “It’s 8:00pm, the dining hall will close is about a half an hour. I was coming down to eat, just wanted to drop by to see if you’ve eaten.” 

“Yeah I haven’t,” Watson snatches his rucksack from Lestrade’s hand stepping around him to head to the exit. The wooden classroom door creaks from its rusty hinges as Watson opens and closes it and starts walking to the dining hall. Their sneakers squeaking on the rough- hewn marble of the hallway. 

“Any particular reason why I found you dozing on your assignments,” Lestrade starts, the yellow light from the incandescent sputtering lanterns giving his face an ominous look, “third time this week Watson.” 

“Sorry ’bout that, Sherlock dragged me out on another one of his escapades last night.” Watson’s lips quirk up at the memory of last night’s adventures with his roommate. “One hell of a stakeout that was. Took us until dawn to catch the sucker who was vandalizing the headmaster’s statue. He’s probably looking for another problem to deduce as we speak.” 

“Think he’ll notice that you were gone the whole evening?” 

“Not at all”

___________________________

“Watson, pass me my phone, will you?” Sherlock calls, eye still glued on his computer screen. 

No answer. 

"John?" a perplexed Sherlock twisted around scanning the sumptuous but empty dorm room. He let out a small hum and returned to his computer.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow first fic... scary
> 
> Please leave a kudo or a comment it you liked it! I’d appreciate them alot 😌


End file.
